Guess Who Draco's Bringing to Dinner
by lovewriting18
Summary: Draco brings an unexpected guest to dinner at Malfoy Manor. How will Lucius and Narcissa react? One-shot!


**Hello people! So this story is loosely based off the movie "Guess Who's Coming To Dinner." I love that movie a lot. :) Anyway, I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I hope all is well. I am writing in response to Mother's inquiry of whether or not I would be present at tomorrow night's dinner. I will be there. In Mother's letter, she also hinted (quite obviously) that I could bring a friend along if I wanted. I have decided to bring someone with me. She is quite special to me and I would like you two to meet her. Since she will be a guest in our home, I ask a few requests of you to make her feel welcome. Father, please don't bring up anything about "Pureblood Supremacy" or your history with the Death Eaters or anything else falling into that category. Mother, please keep all baby photos of me locked away where she will never find them. When you two talk to her, please don't interrogate her. It's quite intimidating when you two try to find out every single detail of a person's life. You act like you'll never see them again and I hate to be the one to tell you this, but you will never see them again if you make them feel uncomfortable. Finally, make sure Tippy is nowhere to be found. You see, she isn't a huge fan of House Elves...so if you could keep him out of sight that would be most appreciated. Anyway, I will see you tomorrow night._

_Draco  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?"<p>

"Yes, I'm fine. A little nervous, but otherwise I'm great."

"Nervous? These are your parents, Draco."

"Well, once you meet my parents you'll understand why I'm nervous. Now, take a left here. Perfect. Keep going straight until you see the mansion."

"That one right there?"

"Yes. Just pull over right here. Perfect."

Once the car is stopped Draco jumps out and runs to the other side. He opens the car door and she steps out. She takes his hand and smiles at him.

"Thank you, Draco."

"You're welcome."

He kisses her gloved hand and takes this moment to study her. Her chocolate colored hair falls down her back in waves, her eyes are a dark blue, and there is a light splatter of freckles on her lightly tanned skin.

"Ready?" she asks.

Draco looks at the rolled up window on the small car. He tucks a lock of his light hair back into place.

"Ready." he says.

He holds out his arm and she loops hers around. They walk through the open gates and they begin closing after they are a few steps ahead. She looks behind her and smiles.

"I'm excited, Draco!"

"I wish I could feel the same way you do."

"You just need to relax. What's the worse that could happen?"

"Don't get me started."

"You know, I never noticed how bright your eyes get when you're nervous. They're more silver than grey tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's quite adorable."

"As adorable as my eyes are, I'll never be quite as adorable as you."

"You're too sweet."

Draco smiles at her.

"This is a really long walk. Why am I wearing heels again?"

"You tell me."

"You said this was a formal dinner."

"Every dinner is a formal dinner at Malfoy Manor."

"Really? Did you guys ever eat take out on the couch?"

"My mother would kill someone before letting that happen."

"Really? My mother stopped caring after the first six or seven times."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. As long as well all ate something that's all that mattered."

"How many siblings did you say you have again?"

"Four."

"That's right. You're a big a family."

"Not really. My dad has six brother and two sisters."

"I can't grasp that."

She laughs and a few steps later they're standing at the large double doors. Draco knocks before pushing one open. They walk inside and the door closes behind them. She twirls in the entryway.

"This is...magnifique! Your house is so beautiful!"

"If you think the entry way is beautiful, wait until you see the rest of the house."

"Draco! Dear, how are you?"

Draco's reply is muffled when his mother hugs him tightly.

"Hello, mother." he says, "Father."

Draco shakes his father's hand.

"And who might this be?" his mother asks.

"Mother, Father, this is Marie LeClair. My girlfriend."

"What a pleasure it is to meet you, dear."

Mrs. Malfoy hugs her quickly and Lucius takes her hand.

"Lucius Malfoy. My wife is Narcissa." he says.

Marie smiles. "It's nice to meet both of you. Draco's told me a lot about you."

"Has he now?"

"Yes, sir. Don't worry. Everything he's said has been nothing but good things about both of you."

"Well, now that we've all met, why don't we go into the sitting room. I have tea and cookies set up." Narcissa says.

She leads everyone into the sitting room, pulling Draco next to her.

"She is beautiful, Draco. How long have you two been a couple?" she asks.

"Oh, um, about nine months."

"And you never thought to mention her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I had my reasons."

He sits on one of the small couches, and Marie sits next to him. Lucius and Narcissa sit across from them.

"Your home really is lovely." Marie says.

"Thank you, dear." Narcissa smiles. "So, how did you two meet?"

"Draco and I met last winter. I was ice skating on a pond and so was he. We sort of ran into each other, one thing led to another, and a few months later he asked me out on a date."

"How precious! Don't you think so, Lucius?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Precious."

Marie clears her throat and grabs a cup off the coffee table. Draco glares at his father. 'Be social.' He mouths.

Lucius rolls his eyes. "What do your parents do, Marie?"

"My mum is a writer and my dad is a lawyer."

"Your mum is a writer? What books has she written? Maybe I've heard of them." Narcissa says.

"Well, she doesn't write novels. She writes biographies for people in history. Basically, she writes newer and updated versions. For example, she just published a history for Joan of Arc."

"Who?"

"Jeanne D'Arc?"

"I've never heard of her."

"Really? She fought in a war when she was just a child."

"Really? Lucius, have you heard of this Joan of Arc?"

"No. I've read hundreds of history books and her name has never come up."

"She's quite famous."

"Draco, have you studied her in school?" Narcissa asks.

Draco pinches the bridge of his nose. "No."

"If she's so famous why wouldn't Hogwarts teach her?"

"Because she'll never be in the curriculum."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Joan of Arc is a muggle."

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stare at Marie for a few moments. Draco rubs his face in his hands. _Here it goes..._

"Oh, your mother writes about muggles?" Mrs. Malfoy asks.

"That's right." Marie says.

"That's...wonderful. Isn't it wonderful, Lucius?"

Lucius mumbles an incoherent response.

"Well, I think it's wonderful! I think that it's great that Purebloods can take the time to learn about the muggle ways."

"Oh, my parents aren't-" Marie begins.

"Oh, they're Half-bloods? That makes more sense."

"No, my parents aren't wizards."

Once again, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stare at Marie. Draco inwardly groans.

"They're muggles?" Narcissa asks.

"That's right."

"So, you're a Muggleborn?"

"No."

"A squib?" Mr. Malfoy asks.

"A what? A squid?"

"No, a squib. It's a Witch or a Wizard with very weak traces of magic in them. They aren't qualified to be a full magical being, but they aren't necessarily muggle."

"Oh, well I don't think I am."

"Well you have to be one of them!"

"I'm not sure I understand-"

"She's a muggle!" Draco yells.

This time, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stare at Draco with open mouths. Marie clears her throat nervously and plays with her gloves.

"She's a muggle." he says, "No, I am not crazy. No, this isn't some sort of joke."

Narcissa opens her mouth to say something, but Lucius beats her to it.

"You're dating a muggle?" he hisses.

"Yes, father."

"How dare you disgrace-"

"Lucius, please!" Narcissa snaps.

"How dare I what, father? Disgrace the Malfoy name? What about you? You aren't perfect! Remember what happened in the war? I do. Why don't we reflect-"

"Draco, that's enough!"

Fuming, Draco crosses his arms over his chest and glares at Lucius.

"Might I have a word with you in my study?" Lucius hisses, stalking away before Draco responds.

"I'll be back. Mother, remember what I told you in the note."

Draco follows his father out of the room. Marie nervously sips her cup of tea.

"So, you're a muggle?" Narcissa asks, "One hundred percent?"

"Yes."

"How did you and Draco meet again?"

"Ice skating. He was actually ice skating near my parents home. He is quite good at it."

"He really is. He used to skate all the time when he was little. So, has he met your family?"

"Yes."

"Do they know he's a Wizard?"

"Yes, but they don't believe it. They think it's all a joke or something. I thought so too. I thought maybe Draco was just really good with tricks but after I watched him take a, um...what's it called...he drank something once. Poly-pooly, some sort of juice that turned him into me."

"Polyjuice potion?"

"Yes! Merci! I was convinced after that and he did that after our third date. It still took me some time to get used to it, but it'd be weird now if he wasn't a Wizard. That's how comfortable I am with it."

"And your family isn't?"

"No. I mean, they've only met him a couple of times. I'm sure they'll get used to it eventually. I mean, they'll have to some day, right?"

"Right. So, you expect you'll be with him for a long time?"

Marie smiles dreamily. "I hope forever. Draco is the smartest, sweetest and the most handsome boy I've ever met. I never thought I'd ever meet someone so incredible. He told me was in a war once and I was just taken back. All I could do was admire him. He has so much courage and as I'm sure you know, he's doing quite well as a Doctor-no, Healer. There we go. Ever since I met him on the ice, I've just felt amazing. Whenever he's around I feel on top of the world. I always have a fuzzy and warm feeling in me when I think about him. Do you know what I mean?"

Narcissa smiles. "Yes. I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not, Draco!" Lucius yells.<p>

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I am your father!"

"And I'm twenty-two! I am an adult and I can date whoever I want."

"No! You must keep the blood line pure and marry a Pureblood!"

"You sound ridiculous."

"Wait, no, you're right. This is ridiculous. You're only dating her. It's not like you're engaged or anything. Listen, Draco. Here's what you're going to do. We'll eat dinner and then tonight you'll end it with her."

"What?"

"You need to get rid of her before she taints you even more."

"Taints me, father? Do you hear yourself? This is absolutely the most stupid you have ever sounded! She's just a muggle! That's not important to me!"

"That is not how you were raised!"

"You and mother always told me that one day I'd meet a girl and we'd fall in love and live happily ever after."

"Yes, a Pureblood girl! Or at least a Muggleborn! She isn't even a witch, Draco!"

"Why is that so important? She's still a great girl!"

"I don't care!"

"Do you know what she does for a living? She's finishing her schooling to become a teacher. She wants to educate tomorrow's children and she told me that if anything, she wants them to come out with an open mind."

"That's immature."

"No it's not! That's hopeful. I'm glad that she wants to be a teacher. Maybe we'll have more people in the world who aren't as closed-minded and irrational as you are!"

Draco storms out of the study, the door slamming behind him. He hurries back to where his mother and Marie are sitting._ Please don't insult her, Mum..._When he gets back, he finds the two of them laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Your mother was just telling me about the time you ate twenty freshly baked pumpkin pasties." Marie says.

"Why would you tell her that story?"

"Oh, relax, Draco. It was a cute story. It's good to know you like your sweets."

"Well, it wasn't twenty. It was nineteen."

"But still. I'll have to learn the recipe and maybe bake them myself. Can I do that?"

Narcissa shrugs. "I don't see why not. I'll write it down for you before you go. Draco, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure."

"Alone?"

"I'll wait right here for you." Marie says.

Draco nods, kisses her cheek and follows his mother out into the hall.

"Draco, dear, I was just having a little talk with Marie." Narcissa begins.

"And?"

"She seems lovely, Draco."

"She is lovely, mother. I really do care about her, a whole lot. I know I've only known her for about a year, but I feel like there's a special connection between us, something I've never felt with anyone else before. I know she's a muggle, but I don't think that should matter. If I've learned anything about the war it's there's more to people than their status."

Narcissa smiles. "I did a good job."

"What?"

"I know I raised you right if you're saying those words. Listen, sweetheart, I know your father and I put a lot of emphasis on Pureblood Supremacy, but the truth is, it really doesn't matter. I still think that Purebloods are much higher than others, but I also learned something from the War. I could've lost you that day. I almost lost you because of stupid ideas and actions. What I'm trying to say is as long as you're happy and as long as she's a good person then it doesn't matter whether or not she's a Pureblood, a squib or a muggle. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you, mum. I wish dad could think like you. All he did was yell at me."

"Oh, I'll go talk to him. You go back to Marie, maybe give her a quick tour of the house."

"Alright."

Draco walks back to where Marie is sitting. He holds out his hand and she takes it.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"I'm going to show you around."

"Alright. What did your mum say?"

"She loves you."

"She does?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad. I really like her, too. What about your dad?"

"I don't even want to talk about it."

"That bad?"

"Yes. Now, come on. The size of my library is sure to make you never want to leave my house."

* * *

><p>"Lucius, what did you say to our boy?" Narcissa asks.<p>

"I told him he was making a mistake." Lucius says.

"A mistake? How so?"

"Bringing that girl here."

"She is quite lovely. She's well spoken, beautiful and French. Those are wonderful starting qualities."

"Well, yes. She is lovely, but that doesn't change the fact that she's a muggle."

"And why is that so important?"

"We're Malfoys! You come from the Black family! Do you have any idea what sort of ridicule we'll get if Draco ends up falling in love with this girl?"

"No. Times are changing, Lucius. It's time you start changing as well. You should be proud that Draco has chosen to follow his heart and not what the Wizarding World expects of him."

"I won't accept this relationship. I will not accept bringing a muggle into this family."

"Lucius, that's ridiculous!"

"No, it's sensible! Get your head out of the clouds! You need to stop doting on Draco. He is not your little boy anymore. He's a man and he needs to learn that he can't just go around making whimsical decisions."

"Yes he can! Draco can be with whoever he wants to be with. If that's a Pureblood, great. A muggle, also great. He could be with a troll for all I care! As long as my baby is happy that is all that should matter! You need to start thinking about others, Lucius! Not everything is about you!"

Narcissa glares at him for a moment longer before turning abruptly and walking toward the door. When she gets there, she spins around and Lucius looks away nervously from the fire in her eyes.

"And he will always be my little boy!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, Draco! Oh my gosh! I'm so high up!"<p>

Marie looks down from the ladder. Draco smiles up at her.

"Careful. If you fall, it's a good eight feet to the floor." he says.

"What about to you?"

"I'd say like two."

"That's not too bad."

"No, but please don't fall on purpose."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're evil."

"Oh, yes. I'm so evil. Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Catch!"

She falls back off the ladder and Draco quickly holds out his arms. He grunts a little when she lands but he manages to keep his footing.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" she asks.

"Don't ever do that again." he says.

"No promises."

She kisses his cheek before he sets her down.

"There you two are." Narcissa says at the door. "Dinner is just about ready. Let's go wash up."

Marie and Draco follow her out of the library and downstairs. Draco shows Marie the bathroom and she washes her hands. While she waits for Draco to finish, Lucius walks over and puts his hands on her shoulder.

"Might I have a word?" he asks.

"Um, sure, Mr. Malfoy."

"Father, I think-" Draco begins.

"It'll only be for a moment, Draco. Go to the dining room." Lucius interrupts.

Draco hesitates but obeys.

"Marie, I think there's something you should know." Lucius says.

"Yes?"

"The Malfoy family has had nothing but Pureblood witches and wizards for generations, and the same goes for the Black family. That's Narcissa's side. Now, the Black family is the most prominent family in the Wizarding World. They live off Pureblood Supremacy, and in the past there have been various members of the family that have wronged the bloodline with someone who wasn't a Pureblood. Those members have been disowned and physically removed from the family tree."

"That's awful."

"Indeed, but that's just the way things are. I do not want to see my son disowned for being in a relationship with you."

"But you're his parents."

"It doesn't matter. There are still members of the family that are for more superior than us. Listen, you're a nice girl. If you were a Pureblood I would think you were perfect for my son. Unfortunately, you aren't and I don't want to see my family split apart because of you."

Marie looks down and nods. "I understand."

"You're a smart girl. I knew you would. Unlike my wife and Draco, you have some sense in you."

"Thank you. Tonight, after we leave and I take Draco home I'll break up with him."

"You will?"

"Yes. I don't want to see him be disowned by his family anymore than you do. Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"Draco really is a great man. You did a good job."

Lucius watches her walk in the direction Draco had gone off a few minutes prior. He follows her to the dining room.

When they walk in, Draco notices the pained expression on Marie's face.

"Marie?"

She shakes her head. Draco pulls out her chair and she sits down. He sits across from her. Narcissa pulls Lucius down to her by the arm.

"What did you do?" she whispers.

"I simply told her the truth and she has made the decision on her own to break up with him."

"What? No, she can't..."

"She will."

Lucius walks over to the other end of the table. He snaps his fingers and a house elf wheels a cart of food in. Marie doesn't look up when the elf places food her plate. The four of them eat in complete silence, aside from the occasional sniffle coming from Marie.

"Alright, I can't take this anymore." Draco says. "Marie, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Draco."

"You're trying really hard not to cry. Something is clearly wrong."

"Please, Draco. Not here."

"Why not? Father, what did you do?"

"What did I do? What makes you think I did something?" Lucius asks.

"She was happy until you talked to her. What did you tell her?"

"Nothing except the truth."

"You're unbelievable."

Draco throws his napkin on the table and rushes around to Marie's chair. She turns to him and hugs him.

"Now she's actually crying. Well done, father." Draco says.

"Don't you use that tone with me!"

"Lucius, please! Just stop talking!" Narcissa yells.

"Marie, what's wrong? What did my father tell you?" Draco asks.

"I don't want to break up with you, Draco!" she cries.

"Break up with me? You told her to break up with me?"

"She came up with that decision all on her own."

"Sure she did. Marie, look at me. We aren't breaking up, okay? I would never break up with you. Whatever my father told you, just don't listen to him."

Lucius rolls his eyes, "This is great."

"Lucius!" Narcissa exclaims.

"I can't break up with you, Draco." Marie whispers.

"You won't."

"Don't break up with me, please."

"I would never. I love you too much."

Marie wipes her cheeks. "You just said you love me."

Draco smiles. "I did, didn't I?"

"Do you really mean it?"

"I do. I really do love you."

"Oh, Draco! I love you, too!"

She kisses him quickly before hugging him tightly.

Lucius watches the display. He sees the bright smile on Draco's face and the adoration in his eyes when he looks at Marie. He notes the tender way Marie strokes his cheek and looks at him with so much love in her eyes it's almost impossible to think she's capable of looking at anyone without love. He lets out a loud sigh.

"If you two are finished, I need to say something." he says.

"You've said enough." Draco snaps.

"Draco! There's one more thing I need to say. Be quiet and listen."

"Lucius, please." Mrs. Malfoy says.

"Narcissa, let me say what I have to say. Now, Draco. You and I both know that your blood is pure because your family has kept up tradition and decided to preserve strength in our many lines by bringing in only the purest witches and wizards. As my only child, I hoped that you would continue the tradition. Seeing as how you love this girl, that most likely will not happen. Now, if I were someone on your mother's family I would probably be blasting you off the family tree right about now. The thing is, I'm not someone on your mother's side of the family. I will not be blasting you off the family tree.

"I understand that times are different. There isn't as much ranking today as there used to be. More Purebloods are marrying Muggleborns and muggles. That is the new fad, I guess you could say. My upbringing was much different than yours and I am still stick in the old ways. Raising you, I never thought you'd ever fall in love with someone less than a Pureblood, let alone a muggle. Yet here we are. You have surprised me before, Draco, so why shouldn't you surprise me now?

"Now, your mother and I raised you to be true to yourself. That was one thing we wanted you to value. While raising you, I assumed being true to yourself meant that you'd be true to your background and not let any of these liberals change you, but now I see that this is not what it means. Right before my eyes you're being true to yourself and here I am criticizing you for it. I am ashamed of myself. I should not be angered at the fact that you're only acting upon something I instilled in you. For that, I am sorry.

"One more thing. Seeing as you two are in love, I can only assume that you'll eventually marry. Before you start protesting, this is just a possibility. If you do, you should know that there are still some people around that would be displeased. They would verbally and publicly humiliate you. Marie, you seem like such a sweet girl and I can only hope that you will not have to witness any of the scrutiny and abuse that Draco will most likely receive. This will happen though. With that in mind, you two have our blessing for whatever it is you decide to do."

Narcissa smiles and dabs at her eyes with her napkin. Draco kisses Marie's forehead before walking over to Lucius. He leans down and hugs him.

"Thank you, father."

"You're welcome, Draco. Now sit down."

Draco resumes his seat.

"Now, clearly, your dinner guest proved to be very shocking. Is there anyone coming for dessert that I should know about?"


End file.
